


for now (and for always)

by inlovewithimpossibility



Series: Welcome to Starling Prep Elementary [3]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Birthday, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive (Arrow TV 2012)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23342503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlovewithimpossibility/pseuds/inlovewithimpossibility
Summary: Felicity and the kids plan a surprise party for Oliver's birthday, but Felicity has more surprises in store than balloons and cake.[Set within the 'Welcome to Starling Prep Elementary' universe]
Relationships: Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Series: Welcome to Starling Prep Elementary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575094
Comments: 38
Kudos: 161
Collections: Quarantine and Chill Fic Drive 2020





	for now (and for always)

**Author's Note:**

> I hadn't planned to return to this universe quite so soon but I wanted to write something that makes me warm and happy in these trying times and nothing does more so than this universe. Warning, there is intense fluff ahead, so much so your teeth may rot. 
> 
> Also, just for Abby, the alternate title to this fic is: 'Welcome to Starling Prep Elementary Part 3: for now (and for always) we will be free' - that's sixteen ;)

The morning of May 16th finds Felicity downstairs far earlier than she’s used to with two children that she knows have not had enough sleep. Ada is leaning heavily against the stool she’s stood next to, pajamas skewed on her body from rolling around in her sleep, and William is not fairing much better next to her, hair sticking up in all directions.

It’s Oliver’s birthday and the three of them are in planning mode. Everything for a surprise party later has been stored away from sight and their plan is to act as if it is any other day until the party.

William, however, is not taking to the concept very well.

“I’m still not sure about this. Isn’t it mean?” The nine-year-old asks, looking up at Felicity with his eyes blown wide. It’s entirely too sweet and Felicity smiles, taking a breath to start reassuring him but Ada gets there first.

“We got to pretend, Will, else the surprise will be bad!” She tells him, perking up as she turns to look at her brother excitedly.

“But I would be really sad if I woke up on _my_ birthday and you and Fliss and Daddy had forgotten it was my birthday at all!” William replies, his voice growing more intense and Felicity catches his tell of his bottom lip beginning to quiver. The empathy this boy has is something that has always impressed her.

“We haven’t really forgotten his birthday though, have we, sweetheart? We’ve got all the party things ready for later and Daddy’s friends are all coming and Aunt Thea too.” Felicity swoops in quickly before he gets really upset and William turns to look at her, his brow furrowing in confusion.

“It makes the surprise better! Daddy will be so happy later!” Ada elaborates on Felicity’s explanation, still bouncing excitedly on her toes.

“But he’ll still be sad now!” William counters, pouting heavily as he looks at his sister. Felicity’s heart clenches at the sight, he’s such a sweet boy and it’s taken her a bit longer to become immune to his pout than it did with Ada. She almost relents, knowing how noble William’s intentions are.

Ada, however, sighs heavily, turning to look at Felicity with an unimpressed expression. “He’s not getting this, Momma.” She states dryly and Felicity chuckles at her frustration, stepping forward to brush her hand over Ada’s messy morning hair.

“It’s okay, babe. Why don’t you go and make sure all the supplies are hidden where Daddy can’t see them?” She asks and that has the nine-year-old perking up immediately.

“On it!” Ada jumps, saluting in response before she takes off towards the playroom where Felicity’s stashed all the party supplies.

“Carefully!” The mother calls out after the girl, wincing as Ada slides around the corner in her socks and almost crashes into the wall. The small girl turns to grin widely at them before she rushes off and Felicity shakes her head amusedly. Turning back to William, she gives him a soft smile and lifts him to sit on the counter in front of her. “Alright buddy, let’s go through this one more time.”

“I just don’t want Daddy to be sad, Fliss!” William implores her, his eyes which are so much like those of his father’s expressing every inch of his emotions. Felicity smiles at him in reassurance and reaches out, cupping his face in her hand.

“I know, sweetheart, and that’s very kind of you. You’re very sweet to be worried about him and you’re right that we shouldn’t be mean to other people.” Felicity starts, knowing that reassuring William that his moral compass _is_ correct is the most important place to begin.

“But…” William frowns, his eyebrows furrowing and Felicity chuckles, stopping his thought halfway through.

“Buuut…” She repeats, dragging out the vowel as she taps him on the end of the nose, making the small boy laugh. “Have we really forgotten Daddy’s birthday?”

“No,” William answers, quick to insist as to the negative.

“Did we forget to get him a cake or presents?” Felicity questions further and William’s face contorts into a baffled look that is _exactly_ like Oliver’s adorable befuddled expression.

“No.” He replies slowly, clearly confused as to where she’s going with this.

“Are we still going to celebrate later and make sure that Daddy knows how much we love him and appreciate everything he does for us?” She presses and William tilts his head, only making him look even more like Oliver.

“Yes…”

“So what we’re doing is joking. What’s it called when you’re joking with Ada and you make her think something is true that’s not?” Felicity poses and William’s brow furrows as he thinks.

“A prank!” He answers after a moment, his eyes lighting up as he perks up considerably.

“Exactly. We’re just playing a small prank on your father.” She frames it and it appears that this is the line she should have gone for from the beginning.

“Oh! Okay.” William smiles, lifting his arms out for Felicity to lift him down from the island.

“Okay.” Felicity smiles as she does so, bending at William’s bequest to his level. Her smile grows as he kisses her on the cheek before running after Ada, declaring he’s going to help his sister. Felicity watches him go with a chuckle, shaking her head. “Who knew it was that simple?”

“Felicity?”

Oliver’s voice makes her jump as she turns to see him coming down the stairs, the same confused expression she just managed to wipe from William’s face on his own.

“Good morning, honey.” She smiles at him softly and walks over, looping her arms around his neck as she sidles close. It takes everything in her not to wish him a happy birthday there and then, and to not hand him the present that’s waiting in the kids’ playroom with all the other supplies.

It’s going to be a long day until the party this evening.

To distract herself, she tugs him down to kiss him good morning, properly and thoroughly, taking advantage of the lack of little eyes. She groans into it as Oliver’s arms slip around her waist, tugging her close and sliding underneath the fabric of her tank top.

“Hmm.” Oliver smiles as they pull away, chasing her to plant a few kisses against her cheek that has Felicity giggling. “You’re up early. I never wake up after you.”

“I didn’t pull the drapes properly, the sun woke me up.” She lies efficiently, grateful that William had been practically silent when he snuck in to wake her up after the alarm they set had woken him up. Ada had been slightly indignant that Felicity asked her brother to do it but the mother had known that, try as hard as she might, her daughter just wouldn’t be capable of being quiet enough.

“Oh. I missed you.” Oliver tells her with a gentle pout and Felicity smiles, rising onto her toes to kiss him gently once more. She just can’t resist him and his adorable groggy morning state.

“You big sap.” She replies with a chuckle, slipping out of his arms and heading over to the coffee machine which she started a few minutes ago. She pours them both a cup and hands Oliver his with a smile.

“Are the kids up?” He asks but his question is answered by the sound of an almighty crash coming from the playroom. Felicity winces, wondering what trouble the two have gotten themselves into now, and Oliver does too, before he chuckles. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

He starts to walk towards the sound, making Felicity freak. “No!” She calls loudly after him, causing him to turn and look at her in confusion. “I’ll go. Can you start on breakfast?”

She tries her best to appear normal, sending him her best innocent smile. She’s a terrible liar and she knows that Oliver knows that, but he relents, heading back over to the stove.

“Sure. Is Ada still being funny about eggs?” He asks and his question has Felicity rolling her eyes.

“If she is, she can just eat the fruit.” She states, sending Oliver a look when he frowns at her. Ada’s going through a picky eating phase and Oliver is being far too lax with it. He’s want to not give her whatever she wants and even though he agrees when Felicity reminds him the only way to move past this phase is to offer her no alternatives, Ada’s pout still works wonders on him.

He clearly sighs but nods, reaching for the eggs, and Felicity chuckles, shaking her head affectionately as she makes her way to the source of the crash. There she finds William and Ada surrounded by party supplies, trying as hard as they can to get what they’ve knocked out back into the cupboard.

“What happened in here?” Felicity questions, drawing the children’s attention. Both of their eyes blow wide and Felicity bites her lip to hide a smile as they both begin talking quickly at the same time.

“Well you see I was on Will’s shoulders because…”

“We just wanted to hide this one thing but then everything was already…”

Their voices blend into each other and Felicity struggles to understand what they’re saying as their faces turn red from speaking too long without breathing. “Okay! One of you please?” She cuts in loudly, silencing them both. The siblings share a look and a nod before looking back at Felicity, their eyes still wide.

“The banners had fallen down, but the cupboard was already full. So, I got on Will’s shoulders to put them in the gap at the top…” Ada starts, rambling quickly and she stops as she runs out of breath, her brother taking over for her to match her pace.

“But then I couldn’t balance and Ada fell forwards and we knocked some things down. Sorry, Fliss.” William finishes with a trepid smile, tilting his head as he looks at her, clearing knowing that it makes him look cuter. 

“Yeah, sorry Momma,” Ada adds, trying her best cute look too, and Felicity cannot help but chuckle, shaking her head as she enters the room properly.

“Are you both okay?” She starts, looking between the two of them to check for any obvious injuries and they both nod their heads.

“I didn’t _really_ fall,” Ada assures her and Felicity nods with a smile, glad to hear that neither of them hurt themselves.

“Good, and what do you do next time?” She questions, her expression growing more serious as she looks at them. She knows that they know the right thing to do and, judging by the guilty looks on their faces in response to her question, they also know what they should have done a minute ago

“Come and find an adult?” William suggests and Felicity smiles once more, nodding her head.

“Yes. Alright, let’s get this sorted out before your father comes to find out what’s happened.” She tells them, picking up a bag of balloons by her feet.

The kids are surprisingly helpful and she cheers them up quickly by lifting them (carefully) to place things in the parts of the cupboard they can’t reach. They finish putting everything away quickly and head back into the kitchen to find Oliver starting to cook the eggs he’s making for breakfast.

“There you all are. Everything okay?” He questions, looking over the three of them with a warm smile.

“Ada knocked one of the toy boxes off the shelf.” Felicity offers as an explanation, biting her lip to stop from snorting as William has to nudge Ada to stop her indignant reaction.

“Ah. You okay, Ads?” Oliver asks and Felicity follows his gaze to their daughter who is standing entirely too straight to look casual. Ada is a sloucher by nature, just like her mother.

“Yup! Looking forward to this totally normal day! I think I might go get dressed before breakfast!” The nine-year-old calls, heading towards the stairs. Felicity could facepalm. Ada had been on board with this plan from the beginning so of course, it’s her and not William who is suddenly cracking under the pressure.

“Wait right there, little lady.” Oliver calls and Ada freezes, turning around like a deer caught in the headlights. Her father, however, just smiles, turning off the heat on the eggs before opening his arms. “Don’t I get a good morning cuddle?”

“Oh right!” Ada relaxes, heading into Oliver’s arms at a run. The father chuckles, lifting her up. Felicity watches with a soft smile as they cling to each other tightly, their morning routine well-established by now but not any less warming. She still can’t believe that they’re here thinking of where she was three years ago.

And the news wrapped up in Oliver’s present is truly the icing on the wonderful cake she gets to call her life now.

Ada is quick to press a kiss to Oliver’s cheek and head up the stairs, leaving his arms open for a similar cuddle from William.

“What’s up with your sister?” Oliver questions when they’re done and he places him back down on the ground.

“It’s Ada,” William answers with a shrug, turning to Felicity with a wide smile. “I’m going to get changed too.”

“Alright sweetheart, thank you for your help in there.” Felicity smiles, ruffling his hair as he passes. Oliver’s brow is furrowed in confusion as he watches his son head up the stairs and Felicity knows she’s got a small window before he starts asking questions. Picking her now lukewarm coffee up from the countertop, she hops onto the surface next to the cooker as she does most mornings and smiles at her husband as she takes a sip. “What have you got on today?”

* * *

The rest of their morning passes with far more normalcy. They eat breakfast at the table and Felicity checks over the children’s homework whilst Oliver braids Ada’s hair (he’s become quite the pro). Then there’s the usual chaos as they heard the kids out the door, into the car, and through the school gates, bidding them farewell with plenty of kisses. Felicity kisses Oliver goodbye as she steps off the elevator on her floor at the QC building as she does every day and then it’s a case of diving into work.

Oliver has a lunch meeting and therefore, Felicity forgoes her usual routine of heading up to his office to eat with him. She works through her lunch, eating the sandwich her assistant brings her, and heads to the elevators at around half-three.

“Hi, Rory.” She greets Oliver’s assistant as she reaches the executive floor, genuinely smiling at the sight of the young man who helps Oliver through his days.

“Oh afternoon, Felicity!” Rory smiles as he looks up from his tablet.

“How is he?” Felicity questions, looking through the glass walls of Oliver’s office to see her husband on the phone. He smiles at her when notices her stood there and Felicity revels at the way him lighting up at the sight of her can still make her stomach flip.

“Fine. I honestly don’t know whether he even knows it _is_ his birthday.” Rory comments with a snort and Felicity barks out a short laugh. She thinks he might be right, Oliver hasn’t mentioned anything and with Rory in on the plan as well, he’s had no indication from others.

It’s very Oliver to not remember his own birthday though.

That’s her selfless, pine tree of a husband.

“Probably not.” She comments, shaking her head with an amused smile. “You’re coming by later?”

“Yes. Thank you so much for inviting me. I feel bad not wishing him a happy birthday. He’s a good boss.” Rory answers, pulling a face and Felicity smiles gratefully at the young man.

“Of course, you’re an important part of his life, Rory. Mine too.” She tells him honestly, smiling as he blushes at the compliment.

“Thank you. Putting the next part of your plan into action?” He questions, nodding his head towards the office where Oliver is hanging up the phone and beckoning her inside.

“I am indeed.” She smirks at Rory, attempting a wink before she schools her expression into a happy smile as she enters the office.

“Hello. What brings you up here?” Oliver questions with a welcoming smile, pushing his chair back from his desk. Felicity smiles warmly and approaches, settling to perch against the desk in front of him. Oliver, however, has other ideas and tugs on her hand to pull her down into his lap.

Felicity laughs, shaking her head as she adjusts herself to sit on his legs properly, slipping her arms around his neck.

“Well, my love, _I_ have some time owed from working overtime last month and it’s a beautiful afternoon. What do you say to finishing early, grabbing the kids from school, and going for ice cream?” She suggests, immediately feeling guilty knowing that he can’t say yes.

Oliver’s face instantly shows that, contorting into an almost pained expression as he tugs her impossibly closer. He leans in so their faces are inches apart, noses brushing gently against each other.

“I say that it sounds glorious but I can’t. I need to get this paperwork done if we’re going to the beach for the weekend.” He answers how she was expecting but Felicity’s stomach still sinks. She’s not even _going_ to get ice cream with the kids, but she still feels bad that Oliver can’t come.

“Oh.”

She’s also taken aback by his acknowledgment of their planned trip to the beach for his birthday but not of his birthday itself. She’s sure there’s no way he could remember the trip and not remember that it’s his birthday today but he makes no indication which throws her for a loop.

“But you should get the kids and go. I can get a cab home. They deserve a treat and you deserve the time off.” He encourages her, only having to tilt his head ever so slightly to press and short and sweet kiss to her lips.

“And a weekend at the beach is neither a treat or time off?” Felicity teases as his words process, chuckling when he frowns a little. “I think I might.”

“Go. Give them both a kiss for me.” Oliver smiles and Felicity cannot help but reciprocate. She still feels so bad, deceiving him like this, but she knows it’ll all be worth it later.

She just hopes he’s as receptive to what’s inside his present as she knows he will be to the party.

“Of course. I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Their kiss is interrupted by the sound of Rory clearing his throat from the doorway and they turn to see him smiling at them awkwardly. “Sorry, Oliver, but Kord Industries is on the phone.”

“I’ll leave you to it. See you at home.” Felicity immediately springs up from Oliver’s lap, bidding him farewell with a few kisses to his cheek.

“Bye. Eat some mint chip for me.” He tells her with a wink and Felicity laughs as she follows Rory out of the room.

“I will do.”

“Success?” The assistant questions once they’re back at his desk and they can see Oliver picking up the phone through the glass.

“Success. I’ll see you later.” She answers with a smile, a slight spring in her step at the thought of having gotten away with her scheme.

“Let me know if you need anything,” Rory tells her and Felicity offers him a grateful smile.

“Thank you, Rory.”

She heads towards the elevators, turning to catch Oliver’s eye once more for a wave. She smiles as he blows her a kiss despite the phone pressed to his ear and she catches it, holding it close to her heart before she blows one of her own back.

After grabbing her things from her office, she heads to the school to pick up the kids. Ada and William are buzzing at the thought of helping to set things up and it’s all Felicity can do to keep them quiet enough so that she can concentrate on the road.

When they arrive at home, Thea is waiting for them, and between the four of them, they get the place party-ready in record time. Felicity’s pretty proud of how it looks; Thea’s elegant eye mixed with the children’s chaotic energy makes for an interesting finish but it’s one that’s purely _them_ and she knows Oliver will appreciate that.

The guests arrive shortly after they finish, other parents from the school that they’re friendly with, friends from work, and more well-established family friends all flood the downstairs of the house and Felicity circulates, greeting and handing out drinks.

Finally, her phone buzzes with a text and her heart hammers as she sees that it’s from Oliver.

_On my way home. Do we need anything for dinner?_

_No, all good. See you soon <3_

_So ready to start the weekend <3 _

“He’s on his way.” She declares and everyone rushes to find a hiding place, leaving the few by the door for Felicity, Thea, and the kids. Felicity tucks into the space behind the coat rack with William pressed tightly against her, smiling at him when he bounces in place with excitement.

Soon enough, the scrape of a key sounds in the door and Thea times her countdown perfectly as they all pop up the moment Oliver walks through the door.

“Surprise!” They all call and Felicity laughs as Oliver’s face turns from panic to shock to happy in a matter of seconds.

“Oh my goodness, what’s all this?” He questions, looking around in amazement. It’s exactly what Felicity was hoping for and her heart glows as she observes how happy he is. His eyes soften when they land on her and she sends him a wide smile.

“Happy birthday, Daddy!” Ada and William, forever in sync, call out as they rush him and Felicity watches fondly as he swoops them both into his arms. It’s far harder than it was three years ago, with the two of them having grown significantly, but he still manages to settle a kid on each hip comfortably.

“Look, Daddy! We got a cake, and all your favorite foods! Don’t worry, Momma didn’t cook any of them.” Ada explains, pointing through to the dining room where the table is lined with food.

“Thank goodness,” Oliver comments fondly, glancing over at Felicity who narrows her eyes jokingly for a second before her smile spreads back across her face.

“Fliss and Auntie Thea blew up all the balloons but Ada and I put them in their places. We did the banners too!” William explains, talking his father through their contributions and Felicity leans against the banister of the stairs as she watches them, taking in a deep breath.

She’s so grateful for moments like this, to be able to look back and realize just how lucky they are to be here. She’s so lucky to have Oliver and she hopes she’s shown him just how much she means that.

“You did? It looks great, buddy. Thank you both so much.” Oliver grins, his eyes shining as he looks around at the decorations, the food, and the people gathered.

“It’s because we love you!” Ada exclaims loudly, tugging herself closer by her arms wrapped around Oliver’s neck and Felicity chuckles as she watches the way the nine-year-old smashes a kiss to his cheek.

“Yeah, we love you and we wanted to show you how much.” William elaborates, echoing Felicity’s words to him earlier.

“I love you both very, very much. All the way to… Russia and back.” Oliver smiles, bending to place both kids back on the floor but staying at their level as he prompts this little ritual of theirs.

It started around a year ago when the kids had been working on a geography project examining the distance of different countries to their homes and Oliver started joking around, testing them by prompting them to beat his distance of how much he loves them.

“I love you to China and back!” Ada answers first, bouncing her toes as she does every time they do this, it still making her as giddy as it did the first time.

“I love you to Australia and back!” William counters, his eyebrows raising as he stands up tall. It makes Felicity giggle every time, it’s almost as if he thinks stretching as tall as he can will improve the validity of his answer.

Felicity glances up at the others populating their house and smiles at the tender expressions with which their friends and family are watching the scene.

“Well, I love you all the way to Pluto and back.” Oliver states, putting the decisive end to the short conversation and Felicity smiles as the children respond in the way they always do.

“Me too!”

“Me three!”

The kids rush off towards the food table and Oliver rises with a chuckle, accepting the hug from Thea that is immediately offered. He spends a few minutes greeting everyone, saying thanks to them for coming before everyone begins to mingle with each other again.

Oliver turns towards where she’s stood still by the banister then and smiles, locking his eyes onto hers as he makes his way towards her. Felicity is always amazed at the way he can still make her feel like a giddy schoolgirl after three years together, months of marriage, and a crazy household.

“Happy birthday, my love.” She smiles softly as he reaches her, tugging her close by her waist and he smiles at her, glancing at her hands as they grasp at his shirt.

“I suppose it is my birthday, isn’t it?” He states with a small frown and Felicity chuckles as she shakes her head amusedly.

“I thought for sure you’d remembered when you mentioned the trip to the beach earlier.” She reminds him and Oliver frowns in that adorable way, his lips pouting slightly.

“I…” He starts but clearly gives up on trying to find an explanation and instead just shrugs his shoulders with that charming smile on his face once more.

“You’re cute.” She tells him, rising onto her toes. She grasps his chin in her hand, using it as leverage to pull herself up to kiss him. It’s chaste and soft, there’s still a lot of people watching them, but both of them smile into it and that wave of peace Felicity experiences when she’s in Oliver’s arms washes over her.

“You didn’t have to do all this.” He tells her as they pull apart, his expression admonishing her slightly but Felicity can tell that he doesn’t really mean it. He’s just being his usual selfless, humble self.

“You’re a man who deserves celebrating, Oliver Queen.” She counters tenderly, her fingers tugging at the scruff on his chin, and delights at the blush that spreads over his cheeks. 

“Thank you.” He whispers softly, bending to press another small kiss to her lips before they separate. Their hands interlink as they make their way into the party properly and Felicity smiles, glad to have lightened his spirits and excited for what she knows is coming later.

* * *

Oliver breathes out a sigh as he shuts the door to Thea, the last of the guests from the party to leave. He was truly surprised by Felicity’s party, having gained no inclination from his family all day, he honestly forgot that it was his birthday at all so the surprise at coming home to a house full of people was only heightened.

Seeing everyone and celebrating with them was lovely, but Oliver is glad to close the door and head back to the living room to where Felicity is waiting. He loves her for organizing it and thinking of him, but all he really wants for his birthday is the chance to do what he does every night; hold her and the kids tight and thank his blessings that he gets to live this life.

“I have another present for you,” Felicity comments as he enters the room and sure enough, she’s holding a small box wrapped in green paper and tied with a white bow. She’s still wearing her dress (he thought he trip upstairs might have been to change) but she’s switched her contacts for her glasses, her bright blue eyes sparkling contently behind her frames.

“Felicity… you’ve already done so much and I love the watch.” He bemoans, sending her an admonishing look as he makes his way over to the couch. He lifts his wrist to show her the watch he opened during the party, now pride of place next to a bracelet Ada made him two years ago that he never takes off.

“Shh, you deserve to be spoiled and anyways, this present is going to take a little while to get here.” She tells him cryptically, handing him the box once he’s sat down with an excited grin.

“Hmm?” Oliver frowns as her words sink in. He's holding the present, how is it going to take a while to get here?

“Open it.” Felicity insists with a laugh and Oliver chuckles too, teasingly taking him time to delicately remove the ribbon. She glares at him and he chuckles, moving quickly but not tearing the paper as he unwraps the gift. It’s a box, he thinks it might have once had a necklace in it, and he raises an eyebrow in doubt at Felicity. She merely gestures for him to open it and he smiles, lifting the lid off.

He freezes at the sight of what’s inside the box.

A small, white stick with a blue cap on the end.

There’s a small digital screen that reads ‘pregnant’ in clear block capitals and Oliver has to blink as his eyes immediately mist over.

“I… really?” He asks, looking between the pregnancy test and Felicity in disbelief. Her smile is as wide as he’s ever seen it, similar tears shining in her own eyes, and she nods in confirmation.

“Really. I’m pregnant.” She tells him blissfully and the sound of the words being spoken aloud makes him choke, delighted disbelief covering his face.

He never would’ve thought this morning that he’d be going to bed knowing he’s going to be a father again and he cannot describe the pure and unadulterated joy that passes through him at such a thought.

“Happy birthday,” Felicity adds sweetly, slowly taking his hand and sliding it over her still flat stomach. To think that there’s a baby in there… _their_ baby in there…

“Thank you so much.” He finds himself saying as a single tear of joy escapes and runs down his cheek.

“What are you thanking me for?” Felicity questions with a chuckle, looking at him with an amused smile.

Oliver takes a deep breath, his thumb moving gently in circles on her stomach over her dress. That’s a loaded question; he has so much he wants to thank Felicity for every day. He takes a deep breath and collates his thoughts, shifting closer to his wife as he slips his other hand around her waist to pull her half onto his lap.

“I wouldn’t change William for the world and him coming into my life was nothing but a high point, don’t get me wrong. But we were both in such a hard place at that time and you and Ada came into our lives and just turned everything around. You’ve given me everything I could have ever dreamed of and everything I never knew I wanted. This? This is such a cherry on top. You’ve made my life so much more than I ever thought it could be and I cannot thank you enough for that.” He explains, speaking softly as he continues to caress where their newest little miracle is, pressing his forehead to Felicity’s temple with a soft sigh as he finishes.

Felicity hums, her hand moving to hold the back of his on her stomach, and she carefully wriggles closer. She turns her head so that their foreheads are touching and brushes her nose against his softly before she begins to speak. “Oliver, we’ve built this life together and we did this together too. I have just as much gratitude for you as you have for me. You’ve given me and Ada so much and we’ve built a life I never thought we could have. You and me? We’re magic, and that’s on both of us.”

Her voice is thick, she’s clearly still choked up, but Oliver grins at her words nonetheless, utterly amazed that he gets to be here with her and call her his wife and the mother of his children.

The mother of his _three_ children.

“And we’ve made some magic of our own.” He adds, glancing down at their entwined hands, and Felicity chuckles, nodding her head.

“Exactly.”

He’s held back for too long and he takes the brief pause to lean it, kissing her thoroughly as he tries to send every thought of gratitude and love through that bond. Felicity responds in kind, curving into him and they hum contently as they separate, moving together to snuggle down into the couch. Oliver wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her back flush to his chest, resting his chin on her shoulder and entwining their hands once more over her stomach.

 _A baby,_ he can’t believe it.

“How far along are you?” He asks quietly, watching as Felicity gently traces his fingers with her own.

“I think around seven weeks.” She answers, the amusement clearly evident in her voice, and Oliver frowns, counting the weeks back in his head.

“The night…” He trails off, it finally clicking, and Felicity giggles, nodding her head.

“Yup, Chinese, Netflix, and wine.” She clarifies and Oliver laughs too. It was the first night in weeks they’d had to themselves, Thea having taken the kids for a sleepover, and they’d had a nice dinner out planned. When they both got back from work, however, they both declared exhaustion and ordered in instead. The sex was slow and intimate, both of them too tired for anything else, but it had been perfect.

“And I thought that night couldn’t have gotten any better,” Oliver smirks, turning to press a soft kiss to Felicity’s neck. “Do the kids know?”

“No, I wanted you to be the first to know.” His wife explains and Oliver smiles, imagining William and Ada playing with a little sibling. It’s such a perfect image. 

“Can we tell them now?” He asks, the excitement at the thought rising in him, and Felicity chuckles, turning to look him in the eye as she smiles.

“Of course.”

The kids come running when they call them in, having been playing just next door, and Oliver grins, holding Felicity’s hand as she tells them the news.

“We’re going to have another brother or sister?” William immediately asks, his face lighting up in excitement.

“Yeah,” Oliver confirms with a wide smile and William literally bounces on his feet.

“That’s so exciting! There’s a baby in there?” He asks, rushing to climb up onto the couch next to Felicity, and both parents chuckle as he stops himself from touching Felicity at the last minute, his hand hovering over her stomach.

“Sure is.” The mother answers with a smile, assuring him that it’s okay to touch and William’s face morphs into one of amazement as he runs his hand over her stomach.

“It’s not very big.” He states after a moment and Oliver feels his heart clench as he watches Felicity laugh and wraps her arm around William gently.

“Well, the baby’s very tiny at the moment. They’ll get bigger.” She explains slowly, rubbing her hand up his back. The sight of them together, the love evident between them, is one that never fails to make Oliver emotional.

“Wow.” William mouths rather than speaks and Felicity chuckles, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Oliver tears his eyes away from the sweet sight to look at Ada. The girl is concerningly frowning, looking at Felicity’s stomach with a deep frown on her face.

“You okay, kiddo?” Oliver prompts, gaining her attention, and panics when her bottom lip quivers ever so slightly, a sign that she’s on her way to tears. “Hey, c’mere, what’s up?”

He opens his arms and Ada crawls into them. At nine, she’s still so much smaller than William and others her age, so she still fits in his arms perfectly. He holds her close, pressing a kiss to her hair, and her hand fists in his shirt as she nuzzles her nose against it.

“This new baby, it’s yours and Momma’s, like you made it together?” She questions, turning those bright blue eyes onto him. They’re exactly the same as her mother’s and they invoke the same level of emotion in him when they look as sad and confused as Ada’s do right now.

“Yes, that’s true.” He answers her question, running his hand over her braids gently in the way that tends to calm her down.

“Does that mean you’re going to love it more because you made it together?”

Her question is quiet. Her voice is shaky and full of fear and it breaks Oliver’s heart to see her eyes so wide and scared as she asks him.

Felicity freezes next to him as well, looking over at Ada with a soft smile as she immediately shakes her head.

“Of course not. We love you and William exactly the same and we’re going to love this new baby exactly the same too.” Oliver rushes to assure her, pressing a long kiss to her forehead as he finishes.

“How does that work? There’s not enough love, Daddy!” Ada presses, tugging his shirt as her voice grows more panicked.

Oliver can’t help but chuckle at that question. It’s just so sweet and so Ada, her systematic and logical brain having worked through her feelings in a very mathematical manner.

She’s so much like Felicity. 

“That’s not how love works, baby.” He tells her with a smile, continuing to stroke her hair.

“It’s not?”

“Nope. So you love Momma and me and William, right?” Oliver questions, appealing to her logic as he attempts to reassure her.

“Uh huh,” Ada answers quickly, nodding her head with her eyes wide.

“And it was just you and Momma for a long time.”

“And Savta.” She interrupts with an insistent frown, making Oliver smile as he nods in agreement.

“And Savta. But did you love Momma any less after you met me and Will?”

“No!”

“You still loved Momma the same, even after you started loving me and Will?”

“Yes!”

“So, it’s just like that, munchkin. None of us will love you any less when we meet the new baby, okay?” Oliver assures her and Ada freezes, her eyebrows furrowing as she clearly thinks very hard about it all.

“But how does that _work,_ Daddy?” Ada presses and Oliver hears Felicity chuckle next to him. He looks over at her to see her eyes shining in affection and she attempts a wink at him before she lifts William and shuffles closer so that the four of them are all curled up together.

“Well we don’t really know, baby, but I suspect our hearts get bigger so we can handle all the love,” Felicity whispers as if it’s a secret, pressing a kiss of her own to the top of Ada’s head. The little girl gasps at that, looking over at her mother with wide eyes, this time full of curiosity rather than pain.

“Does it hurt?” She questions and Felicity chuckles, kissing her hair again.

“No, baby, it doesn’t hurt.”

“Can we play with the new baby when they’re born?” Ada continues and Oliver watches with a smile as her hand reaches out tentatively to brush over Felicity’s stomach too.

“When they’re big enough. They might be a bit small for playing for a little bit.” Oliver tells her with a soft smile, laughing as a pout crosses her face.

“Boring.”

“But we can read to them?” William pipes up, looking up at Felicity in hope.

“Definitely.” The mother assures him with a wide smile and a nod, her eyes gentle and affectionate as she looks over their little family.

“We’re great at reading, Ads!”

“Yeah, we are!”

 _I love you._ Oliver mouths as he catches Felicity’s eye and she smiles widely, her eyes sparkling as she answers.

_I love you too._


End file.
